


Won't

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [46]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou is distressed at the idea of Teaspoon leaving the Pony Express. This is story#46 of my "Moments" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't

“Teaspoon, can’t go.” Lou said, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. 

The thought of Teaspoon leaving with Elizabeth and him never coming back to Sweetwater, terrified her. In the short time she had known the wizened older man, she had come to look up to him. She had learned so much already from Teaspoon and knew the stationmaster had more to teach her and the others. He couldn’t go. He couldn’t just leave them. 

Lou heard Kid ask Emma what she thought about the situation.She lifted her eyes to gaze at the housekeeper as they all waited for Emma to answer Kid’s question. 

“Well, Mr. Spoon’s worked hard all his life.” Emma said glancing at each one of them in turn, her tone soft. “Now he has a chance for some comfort. I don’t know whether or not he intends to stay gone. If he doesn’t come back, I’m going to miss him terribly, but I will understand.” 

“Well, I won’t!” Lou exclaimed angrily, storming out of the bunkhouse. 

She ran to the barn, her intentions being to saddle Lightning and ride away from Sweetwater and never look back. But she knew she couldn’t do that. Kid, Emma, and the other riders meant too much to her. Teaspoon leaving was going to be hard on all of them. The rest of their Pony Express family had to stick together.


End file.
